phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Towards the Future
"Challenge the new simulator." Towards the Future is a quest that involves fighting through the four Episode I bosses in fairly quick succession. Because of the speed at which an experienced party can fight through the quest, it is extremely popular for training, since bosses grant large amounts of experience per kill and teams will fight through waves of enemy monsters to reach the bosses. Quest Details Walkthrough There are two primary ways to complete Towards the Future: A "max kill" run (which involves killing every monster that appears in the quest) and a "boss rush" run (which involves killing as few monsters as possible in order to reach the bosses quicker). One specific monster in each room is the trigger to open the door; only this monster must be killed to advance. This walkthrough will give information on both types of runs. Forest 2 The Forest 2 section of the quest is a quick fight through the last two rooms of Forest 2, those around the Central Dome. Afterwards you will fight the Dragon. *'Max Kill:' Simply defeat the Hildebear and spawns of Boomas, Goboomas and Gigoboomas that appear in the first room. In the second room, kill all the monsters that spawn, but it is important to note that a Booma will spawn near the entrance after the other monsters spawn, and it can be very easy to miss! *'Boss Rush:' The Hildebear opens the first door, and the Booma near the entrance in the second room opens the boss warp. Caves 3 The Caves 3 section is a bit longer, featuring one of every type of monster that appears in the Caves. Once finished here you fight De Rol Le. In the first room of Caves 3, the blocked-off passageway to the north is a false wall. Walk through it all the way to the end then return to the main room in order to spawn an Evil Shark that does not otherwise appear. For Boss Rush, this Evil Shark will open the door. Max Kill teams will have to defeat the Shark, along with a Pofuilly Slime, another wave of Evil Sharks, a wave of Poison Lilies, and three Pan Arms. The second room contains spawns of Evil Sharks, a single Poison Lily, a spawn of multiple Poison Lilies, and two Nano Dragons. The single Poison Lily that initially spawns opens the door. The third room starts with a spawn of two Evil Sharks and a Poison Lily; the Lily opens the door. Several seconds after opening the door, another Evil Shark will spawn by the western door. It is easy to miss this Shark, so Max Kill teams should take note of its location. Killing this Shark is also important for Boss Rush teams as it opens the door to the room with the boss warp. Three Pal Sharks spawn afterwards, which are followed by two more Pal Sharks and a Guil Shark. The final room starts with a spawn of four Poufilly Slimes. Eventually a Pan Arms appears; if the lone Evil Shark in the preceding room was not killed, killing the Pan Arms opens the door to the boss warp. The Caves 3 section finishes with six Guil Sharks and three Nano Dragons, and then the De Rol Le fight as normal. Mines 2 Mines 2 starts off with three waves of Gillchics. A Sinow Gold spawns at the exit, and killing it opens the door. The only dangers in the next room are two fire traps that will pop out of the floor and shoot Foie. They are easily destroyed. The next room contains multiple spawns of Canadines. There are six in the room at any one time, and once a Canadine is killed, another will spawn to take its place. Max Kill teams will have to defeat all of the spawns, while Boss Rush teams need only kill the rearmost Canadine on the left side of the room. Room four contains many Sinow Blues, which spawn in waves of four. The southern wall is a false wall, just like in Caves 3, and entering the room beyond, then returning to the Sinow room, causes a Sinow Gold to spawn in the middle of the room. Killing it opens the door. In the final room before the boss warp, three Garanzes spawn immediately by the doorway. A very common tactic here, for any team with an android is to have the android drop a confuse trap in the middle of the formation of Garanzes, then have the entire team retreat to the hallway. The Garanzes will destroy each other. After that eight Gillchics spawn, along with a Dubchic (its control box is in the northeast corner) if the Sinow Gold in the previous room was killed. The Dubchic opens the door once it is destroyed. The final spawn before the boss fight is a Canadine ring, complete with Canune. Max Kill players should not let the Canune teleport away. After the Mines section is complete, you will fight Vol Opt as normal. Ruins 3 Ruins 3 in Towards the Future has three rooms. The first consists of, in order: A spawn of Claws along with a Chaos Bringer, a spawn of Dimenians, and two Dark Belras. The Chaos Bringer opens the door when killed. In the second room are two separate spawns of Dimenians, followed by a spawn of Claws. A Chaos Sorcerer will also spawn with the first wave of Dimenians, and killing it opens the door. The door in the bottom-left leads to a warp to the center of the room; taking the warp causes a single Dimenian to spawn in the last room, which opens the door to the boss warp when killed. The final room, in addition to the optional single Dimenian, contains two Dark Belras, four So Dimenians and a Chaos Sorcerer, and three Chaos Bringers, in that order. After this room is a regular fight with Dark Falz. After you defeat Dark Falz, return to the Principal in the Hunters' Guild to see your scores and collect your reward. The Principal issues ranks based on your kill count, the difficulty setting, how many players in your party died, and how long it took to finish the quest. Rewards *Meseta; amount varies according to difficulty and rank achieved. *Miscellaneous rewards available based on rank and difficulty. Category:PSO Quests Category:Online Quests in PSO